


Pandora's Drabbles

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, Multi Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I listen to Pandora, Spotify and iHeartRadio a lot. This fic - and all chapters therein - are drabbles that the songs on my music apps have played. Pairings will vary, as will the way the drabbles are. Some will be sad, others happy, some fluffy, some just smutty. Current ships included in this fic: Jerica, Perica, Steter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blow Me Away

**_Blow Me Away - Jerica [Jackson x Erica]_ **

Erica knew the male felt something. Ever since she’d been bitten, everyone openly lusted after her. The notes in her locker, the looks, the grins from the boys who had once overlooked her. And yet Jackson? He pretended not to blink, but Erica could sense it. She could smell it on him. So the fact that he acted like he didn’t care made Erica kind of smug. And when given orders to fetch the other teen, she couldn't wait. Just the chance to get him alone made her smirk. He thought he was big man on campus. Erica would show him it wasn’t the case. So when she’d tracked him to the weight room, she had to draw back, waiting. Snatching him as soon as Danny was gone was easy. And then there was dragging him to the depot with Isaac. And of course, there was the test. Jackson had been bitten, and he wasn’t a wolf. Erica actually wanted to laugh. Of course Jackson would have wanted the power she and Isaac had. That Scott had. He was Mr. Popular, he thought he deserved it. If he deserved anything, it was a boot to the face. 

The test having failed, Erica had followed Derek, but as soon as Isaac was done talking, she sauntered in, her boots making tapping sounds on the smooth concrete beneath her. In her tight jeans and brilliant blue and black corset, she moved to kneel beside the still paralyzed teen. “Too bad you can’t deny it when you’re paralyzed.” She smirked, leaning in to whisper at his ear. “I know you want it, Jackson. You just think you’re above the others at school.” Pulling away, she gave a light laugh as she caught the smell of arousal on the other teen. “See? I can smell it.” She ran a claw down his side, watching the movement of her hand thoughtfully. As her hand neared his hip, she glanced back up at him, noting the sound and uneven motion of his breathing. Trying to control himself, she figured. “Oh Jackson, you silly boy.” Her hand reached to grab tight at the crotch of the jock. She squeezed and teasingly stroked a few times before leaning in and nipping at Jackson’s earlobe. “You don’t get to play hard to get with a werewolf.” She then moved to stand, dusting her knees and smirking as she walked out. “Let me know when you’re done playing games. I’ll be glad to blow you away.” She left the implication in the air and wandered back to where Isaac and Derek were, leaving Jackson alone with her tease.


	2. Second Chance

**_Second Chance - Perica [Peter and Erica]_ **

Peter was standing in the kitchen of his apartment when the phone rang. Recognizing the tone, he reached with one hand to pull the device from the back pocket of his jeans to answer the call with a slide of his thumb. "You rang?" he asked calmly, watching the food as he spoke.

"So this truck is quite clearly not going to unpack itself, Peter." a female voice said from the other end of the line, and the playful note in her voice made Peter smile. Shaking his head a little as he chuckled, he opened his mouth to reply. 

"And lunch cannot cook itself without ruining it either, Erica." he retorted with a spark of sass he was well known for by this point. "Just bring up some small stuff and we'll get the rest after we eat. It won't take that long to bring it all up."

"Says the forty year old." Erica bantered.

"Thirty-eight, thank you." Peter replied. "And you're the one who wanted to move everything here in a day, so don't complain."

"If I didn't, I would lose anything I didn't take." Erica argued, a note of sadness in her voice. Her parents had flipped when Erica told them she was moving in with an older man, and declared that the day she moved out, she better take everything but the furniture they paid for. Peter wasn't fond of them, but he didn't say anything so that he didn't upset his mate.

"I know, sweetheart." Peter told her, shaking his head. His eyes glanced from the pasta he was stirring the pasta in a pan to the refrigerator. The box was covered in photos of varying nature; some were from when Derek and his siblings had been younger, others were of Talia and Peter. The majority, the ones most recently added, were of Erica and Peter. The little blonde had insisted they take pictures at every opportunity. She'd lost a little sister before they could have any pictures and Peter couldn't tell her no because he knew the feeling. Keeping their bond a secret had been an issue around the pack, but once it was brought to light that it wasn't just a fling, the actual wolves had dropped the issue. 

"Peter, are you even listening?" Erica's voice brought him from his thoughts and he smiled almost ashamedly. 

"I love you too much to say yes." he conceded. "Sorry, I was thinking. What was it you were saying?"

"I asked why we had to wait until after my birthday." Erica repeated, and Peter could hear her on the stairs of the building as she moved. A moment later, the door was being unlocked and Erica was opening the door with two large boxes in her arms. Headphones were allowing her to hold the conversation while carrying the heavy objects. Reaching into her pant and pulling the phone out, she ended the call and pulled the little buds from her ears. "And what's the plan, big bad wolf?"

"Because the state law and pack law delegates so." he explained as he walked over to kiss her gently. The laugh that slipped from Peter's lips actually made him seem human rather than wolf. "Right now, the plan is to feed you so you have energy to help finish bringing in the boxes. I made chicken alfredo." he replied, answering the question before she asked it. 

"It should be illegal how well you cook," Erica replied as she went to close the front door and pulled her jacket off. The leather jacket made Peter smile. She'd gotten the jacket from Derek when he had been alpha, and the fact that she continued to wear it was a big deal. She may have vanished and returned to join the pack again, but she had never truly left. A few people [although this was namely Stiles] didn't quite comprehend why it was so important. The oldest Hale doubted the teen would fully understand until he was turned. But that topic was never to be discussed [actually anything pertaining to the so called 'secret' relationship between his nephew and the human - including Stiles agreeing to be bitten - was off limits no mater who was off limits, but who's gonna talk?]. He watched as the blonde made herself a large plate before getting one for himself as she sat down. 

"It's not my fault my family taught well." he said, moving to sit across from her. "I wish I all the books Talia wrote."

"Your sister?" Erica inquired. When Peter nodded, she smiled softly. "You never told me she was an author."

"She wasn't," Peter replied quickly. "She wrote down all the family recipes, even though all of us had them memorized by the time we were ten. The fire burned them all..." He fell quiet then, eating and not looking up for a long moment.

"Peter, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Peter said, looking up to give a soft smile. "It's the past, right?" It was just a phrase, and Peter knew that, but he tried to make it true. He knew that the almost nightly tormenting horror of his dreams was only one of many scars that would always plague his mind. "Eat up, little red, we've got a lot of boxes to fetch." he teased, smiling as Erica laughed and began eating again. As he watched her, a part of him wasn't sure she was ready to find out why he didn't stay at the loft, but he trusted Erica. And he loved her enough to find out.


	3. Before the Worst

**_Before the Worst - Steter [Stiles x Peter]_ **

It had been almost a year since the last time. The last dream that felt so real it echoed through Stiles even after he woke. He rolled over onto his side, surprised to find his best friend sitting at the laptop playing a pinball game. “Dude, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

"Kind of hard when you’re dreaming about Lydia again." Scott replied without looking over. 

Stiles blushed. If only Scott knew it wasn't the strawberry blonde who had been plaguing his dreams the last eight or so years…it was someone neither of them knew. Or if they did, Stiles couldn’t remember his name. “I’m gonna go for a drive.”

"Yeah, yeah, I’ll cover for you." Scott murmured as Stiles slipped into a pair of jeans and tugged a plaid shirt over his white t-shirt and grabbed his keys.

Stiles knew Scott knew he wasn’t just going for a drive. He was going to see Derek, who was the only one who ever helped him make sense of any of the dreams. Getting in and starting his jeep, he drove out to the loft, where he was greeted with a very unhappy looking Derek. “Sorry, man. I just-“

"Another dream?" Derek asked groggily, sliding the door open enough to let the teen inside. 

"How’d you know?"

"Because the only time you call and wake me up at 2 gm in the morning is when you have one of your dreams." he said. "You know if I’m going to help you actually figure this out, I need more than vague details. You aren’t my uncle."

Stiles paused and turned to look at Derek. “You have an uncle?”

Derek arched a brow as he poured coffee. “Sort of. He’s been in a coma since the fire.”

"He’s older than you right?"

Derek actually stared at Stiles. “No, he’s an infant.”

Stiles gave Derek a ‘not funny asshole’ look. “I’m serious.”

Derek rolled his eyes as only a Hale could. “Yes, he’s older than me. Why?”

"Do you have any pictures?" Stiles inquired, looking at Derek seriously. Although he was seemingly confusing the wolf, he watched as Derek disappeared for a minute and returned with a book. The edges were clearly charred, the leather curling and dried as Derek set the book down and began flipping through pages. 

"Here," the wolf said, pointing at a picture. Stiles began walking towards him as he explained. "This was about a month before the fire. He’s really scarred now, but it’s slowly getting better. The bills for his continued treatment are paid in full by the insurance, but I don’t know how much longer Beacon Hills Memorial can take care of him." He looked up as he heard Stiles' pulse begin to alter. "Stiles, are you okay?"

Stiles shook his head to clear his mind. “Yeah, I’m fine. I need to go. I’ve got class tomorrow.”

Derek raised a brow. “Are you sure?”

Stiles nodded, moving towards the door. “Yeah, hey, thanks for helping me clear my head. Means a lot, dude.” And with that, he slid the door closed and took the steps three at a time as he practically ran to the jeep. Starting it, he had to remind himself not to panic. Because it was insane coincidence. It had to be. 

Derek’s uncle was the one he’d been dreaming about.

With little concern where he was going, he was panicking a little. He knew a lot about the man. He’d been seeing him in his dreams for years. He knew his name, his age, he knew there was some kind of subconscious connection between the two of them. Now he knew he’d been in a coma for the six years. Was Stiles his only way to communicate? Not that it was only talking they’d done. Stiles had grown ridiculously attached to the other. If you lost you virginity in a dream, did it count in real life? He remembered asking the other that once after a particularly heated encounter. He blinked as he realized he was parking in front of the hospital. He stared at the sign for a long moment before pulling his keys and hopping out. He didn’t need to ask where the other was, he just…knew. He made two lefts, a right, straight down through the corridor and at the last door on the left he found the room. Looking around, he slipped inside and closed the door. 

For a long moment, he simply watched the male. Moving closer, he knelt in front of the chair and looked up. “Peter…” he said softly. He gave a sad sigh. “Why didn’t you tell me you were here?” he asked, reaching up to faintly trace his fingers over the scarred half of the wolf’s face. He felt a kind of warm sensation echo up his arm from where his fingers brushed the older man’s skin, and he watched as the marks actually faded. Drawing his hand back, he looked at his hand, bewildered. “Did I do that?” he asked. Swallowing as he looked back up at Peter, he gave a nervous smile and reached out to touch his face again. The reaction was the same, the sensation a little warmer. Biting his lip, he moved to stand. “I wanna try something. But I don’t know if I should…” As if on cue, he remembered something Peter had told him in one of their dreams. 

_"Love has more magical properties than anything I know. You’d be surprised what the simplest things can do when you love someone."_

Looking back up at Peter, he gave a soft smile. “You knew, didn’t you? Even though I never told you, you knew.” He reached out to once more brush his fingers along the scarred skin, still amazed at how it healed a little with every touch. Glancing towards the door, he debated how long before the nurses would head towards the room for rounds. Did they even do that for Peter anymore? Looking back down, he leaned over, pausing for a moment. “Don’t kill me,” he half-laughed, leaning in to press his lips to the other male’s. That same sensation hit him, only the warmth traveled over his entire body. He couldn’t pull away if he wanted to, it felt so good. Granted, he never kissed anyone before - unless kissing Peter in the dreams counted - but he was pretty sure it didn’t just make your body feel like this. He had started to reach up and lay a hand on the unscarred cheek when he felt the kiss being returned faintly. Startled, he drew back, whiskey brown hues watching the other. “Peter?” he didn’t know if his voice was startled or happy, but the fact that the scars were virtually gone now made him ecstatic. Unable to contain himself, he reached out to run his hand through Peter’s hair. “I’m here. You can wake up and find out how it feels to really hold me.” he said, leaning in to wrap his arms at the older man’s neck and hold him close. He just held him, not wanting to let go. He didn’t know how long it was, but eventually he managed to get his throat to let him say the words. “I love you.”

A few moments later, he felt movement and pulled back just enough to see the wolf slowly moving his hand, as if trying to believe he could move. “You’re up.”

A soft laugh escaped Peter as he brought his hand up to lay it on Stiles’ cheek. “I knew you’d figure it out eventually. You’re special, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled. “So you’ve told me.” he said, leaning into the hand on his cheek. “I’m glad I found you.” He tilted his head as Peter smiled back. “What is it?”

Peter shook his head, pulling the teen in for a kiss. When at last the kiss broke, he stole a few more quick kisses. “I love you, too, Stiles.”


End file.
